


The Waiting Game

by Alice_Rolfe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rolfe/pseuds/Alice_Rolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, there's only one person who can take Nico's mind off his sister's long overdue surgery and he has sea green eyes that melt Nico's heart, but life can only be happy for so long when you're bonding with someone in a hospital emergency room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bunch of new ideas for AUs from [this post](http://scamdal.tumblr.com/post/88764520133/before-writing-your-au-consider-the-following). I'm giddy with the anticipation of writing new fanfic. Just one of those 'living a normal life' AUs with a few subtle parallels. Comment with any new fic ideas you may have or send them to [my blog](http://alice-rolfe.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll write the ones I like (usually at 2 AM ^_^).

It'd been four hours since Bianca had begun surgery. The doctor had said it wouldn't take them more than three.

Something must have gone wrong thought Nico di Angelo. For as much as they were paying these doctors to operate, they had better be doing a fantastic job, but now he had his doubts. His fellow ER waiting buddies didn't look like they were prepared to help take his mind off of things. Not that he expected them to be. They were in the ER, of course.

There was one boy, however, who'd been occupying some of his thoughts for the past three hours. The boy moved nervously about every twelve seconds, occasionally making his way over to the vending machine next to Nico, only to find he didn't have much of an appetite. Just once that night, the boy had made eye contact with Nico, his gaze a brilliant firework display of greens that mimicked ocean waves. Gorgeous.

Once or twice, a doctor had come to the boy to relay information. Nico only caught bits and pieces of their hushed conversation. A name: Annabeth and she wasn't doing well from the sallow expression the boy gave each time the doctor visited.

Nico watched as the boy made his way over to the vending machine again and swished his hands around is his pocket. He almost looked like he might buy something this time when the doctor approached. This time, Nico could hear their conversation clearly.

"We don't think she's going to make it through the night, Mr. Jackson. She was in the worst state of them all, yet despite their passing, she's held on, but not for much longer we fear" the doctor said plainly.

He gripped the chair next to Nico until his knuckles were white. He forced down a gulp and took a shaky breath before he spoke: "No, she's going to make it. She's held on this long. She's not dying on me"

"It's not likely, Mr. Jackson, I'm very sorry. We give her another hour or two and unless she makes a miraculous recovery in that time-"

"She will" he spat and threw himself angrily into the chair next to Nico, placing his head in his hands.

"If you'd like to see her, the room is 3212. Again, we are very sorry, Mr. Jackson"

Nico scooted awkwardly away from the boy as small, muffled cries escaped through the boy's hands. Nico cleared his throat. "She your sister?"

The cries paused as the boy swiped his palms across his face and met Nico's eyes. Green. Nico thought. No blue. No wait, definitely green. He decided about the boy's eyes.

"Girlfriend" he responded miserably.

"I'm Nico" Nico said shyly as he pulled his legs up into the chair and tucked his knees under his chin.

The boy sighed. "Percy"

"Percy... Jackson, right?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded, and the two sat together in silence for a few moments. "I was gonna propose to her" Percy finally said. "I took her and her family out to dinner, we were going back home. I decided to take a separate car." Percy laughed bitterly "Annabeth kept trying to get in the car with me, but I couldn't ruin the surprise, you know? The back seat was filled with roses, so I told her to ride with her family. Then I got to their house, got everything set up. They weren't there. I called, but no one-"  
Percy stopped as his face fell back into his hands. More bitter laughter. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this, you're just a kid" Percy said into his palms.

Nico shrugged. "I guess so you don't have to worry about people older than you judging you. The younger ones never judge"

Percy smiled weakly. "Right" he said. "So why are you here?"

"My sister" Nico said, chewing on his lip. "She's in surgery. They were supposed to be done more than an hour ago but..."

Percy rubbed Nico's arm. "I hope she'll be okay"

It was in that simple gesture that Nico knew he was completely mesmerized by the boy. It wasn't just an arm rub and a 'sorry man, that's rough', it was a genuine connection, and a certain misery they could share what with their loved ones being torn from them.

"Thank you" Nico said appreciatively.

They sat together for another half hour, Percy telling Nico about his adventures with Annabeth. Boy did Percy sound great even though he chalked Annabeth up as the wonderful one. Nico told Percy about Bianca, and late night trips to McDonald's where the two would order fries and people watch. They listened to each other intently, so caught up in the others world that sometimes they could almost bear with the idea of losing those closest to them. Then the doctor came out.

"Mr. Jackson?" He called.

Percy froze mid sentence and turned to Nico, his mouth slightly agape. Nico gave him a small, encouraging smile. "Hey, it hasn't been an hour yet, it might not be bad" Nico said hesitantly.

"I doubt it" Percy responded grimly.

Nico watched as Percy approached the doctor and almost jumped out of his chair in excitement for his new friend when he saw Percy smile brightly and wrap the doctor in a tight embrace. That just had to mean good news.

Percy practically skipped back to Nico, trapping the smaller boy in a ferocious bear hug that lifted his feet straight of the floor. Percy gripped Nico's shoulders when he spoke "She's gonna be fine! She's going to be great, they don't know what happened, but they said she should be back to normal in no more than a week!"

Nico smiled broadly. Percy's happiness was infectious.

"Listen, so when she's all healed and better, you've gotta come over sometime and you should bring Bianca. I think her and Annabeth would get along swimmingly. You got a pen and some paper or something, let me give you my number."

Nico shrugged. "No, but I'll remember it".

"Alright, but you better not forget. Annabeth's fish and chips are to die for" Percy responded giddily.

Percy gave Nico his number and just as they were making their way back to their seats, Bianca's doctor came out.

"It'll be great, man. She'll be fine I know it" Percy said, and his smile was so warm, so genuine, his sea green eyes so soft and gentle, that Nico almost believed it, but sometimes believing isn't enough.

"Mr. Di Angelo" the doctor said once Nico was in earshot. "There were several complications in Ms. Di Angelo's procedure. As you know, it's a a risky process, and we're sorry to say that she didn't make it".

The words hit Nico like a freight train. Bianca was gone, and when Nico turned around, so was Percy, rounding the corner to room 3212.


End file.
